dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax-Ur (DC Extended Universe)
Jax-Ur was a Kryptonian scientist. Biography ''Man of Steel Jax-Ur was born on the planet Krypton as a engineered baby to become smart and inducted into the Thinker Guild. Growing up with a ravenous thirst for knowledge, he joins General Zod's Sword of Rao movement to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council so that he can further implements his ideas that did not sit well with the council. Zod's coup, however, is thwarted and he and his men along with Jax-Ur are arrested and sentenced to 300 years in the Phantom Zone. This ultimately saves them as Krypton is destroyed by its unstable core soon after. They then use the Black Zero ship which took them to the zone to travel across the universe in search of other survivors finding a Terraforming Generator before finding Kal-El on Earth. After sending a warning to the planet to hand over Kal-El, he is brought aboard Black Zero where the Kryptonian atmosphere nulls his powers. He is strapped down and Zod has Jax-Ur probe his mind for information before Zod goes to retrieve Kal-El's Spaceship and the Growth Codex. Lois Lane who was also brought aboard activated the Jor-El AI which changed the atmopshere and allowed Kal-El to break free and escape. After battling Kal-El and Earth forces in Smallville, Zod and his men return to Black Zero and release the Terraforming Generator before taking Black Zero to Metropolis where piloted by Jax-Ur and others, they activate the gravity beam and begin destroying the city. Col. Nathan Hardy pilots a C-17 containing Kal-El's ship directly into Black Zero where the lightdrive of the two crafts react creating a Phantom Zone portal which sucks Black Zero, the plane and all aboard into the singularity. Powers and Abilities *'Kryptonian Physiology:' As a Kryptonian, Jax-Ur's alien body adapted to Earth's atmosphere and gravity and absorbed the yellow radiation emitted by the Sun, which granted him superhuman powers. However, since he is a scholar and not a warrior, Jax-Ur has a much thinner build than Kal-El, and doesn't stand a chance in a physical confrontation with the Man of Steel, which prompted him to flee in fear when Kal-El's strength returned to him. *'Scientific Expertise': as an illustrious member of the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, Jax-Ur was one of Krypton's foremost scientists, along with Jor-El. It was under Jax-Ur's instructions that Zod was able to retrofit the Phantom Zone Projector into a Phantom Drive, to use for searching the universe for other Kryptonian survivors. After examining Kal-El's blood, Jax-Ur was also the one to discover that the Growth Codex had, in fact, been fused with Kal-El's cells. Relationships *General Zod - Leader; deceased. *Faora-Ul - Commander. *Nam-Ek - Ally. *Superman - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (1 film) **Man of Steel'' (First appearance) - Mackenzie Gray Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Man of Steel'' Mackenzie-JaxUr.jpeg Jax-Ur MoS.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-01-11h23m56s164.png Jax-Ur MG.jpg See Also *Jax-Ur Category:Superman Characters Category:Man of Steel Characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners